


This Is Hell

by Diskis



Category: Jacksepticeye (Youtube), Markiplier (YouTube)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Motorcycles, Septiplier - Freeform, Suits, Swearing, biker!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diskis/pseuds/Diskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has moved to Ireland to placate his family and further his career. But as things start to unravel he finds out that maybe moving to a country he doesn't know anyone in might have been a bad idea. As he goes to catch his breath away from it all one night he meets a stranger who might just be his first friends in this rainy country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first Septiplier fic on here and I'm very excited about it all!! :D Criticism is very much appreciated but please be nice about it. I'm unsure on whether or not to make this a one shot or continue on with it, let me know in the comments or on my tumblr which will be provided at the end. Anyways, happy reading!

             Mark ran a hand through his gelled back hair, causing a few bright red strands to stand straight up before he heard his name being called from the hotel he was standing in front of. The man glanced back at the building before taking off into the parking lot, needing space between himself and the people inside. He made it to the middle of the parking lot before he heard his name being yelled once again, causing him to duck behind some cars and slowly make his way to the street so as not to be caught.  
           The man made it to the bar several building down from the hotel before sitting on the curb and putting his head in his hands. How did he manage to get to this point in his life? The sound of someone approaching dragged the male out of his downward thoughts as he brought his head up to look at the person, ready to run in case it was someone from the hotel. With a sigh of relief though he saw that it was just a stranger approaching him. “Oi, you alright there mate?” Mark was surprised by the question and he sat up straighter, brushing asphalt off his palms.  
         “Um, yeah, of course,” he replied, hoping the guy would go away. The last thing he needed was some stranger intruding on his thoughts. He got a snort as a reply before the man stopped in front of Mark.  
         “Yes, because everyone who is okay sits on the curb of a bar’s parking lot at 11:30 at night.” Mark frowned and looked up at the man, taking in his appearance now that he was right in front of him. The man looked tall from this position but Mark was pretty sure that if he stood up he’d be taller than the stranger. The scuffed up black riding boots, ripped jeans, wallet chain, partially zipped up black leather jacket with a white Henley underneath, and gloves had Mark guessing he was a biker. He couldn’t see the stranger's face too well due to all the shadows but he could tell that there was bright green hair atop of the man’s head, and a few piercings that reflected the light and wasn’t that just weird. The stranger shifted his position so that his arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at Mark.  
         “Look, I just needed a little air and I wound up here alright?” Mark snapped back, running a hand through his hair once more. The strange man laughed and held up his hands in a placating gesture.  
         “Alright man, sorry for intruding. I am gonna have to ask you to move though so I can get to Sam.”  
Mark looked around bewildered, he was pretty sure it was just the two of them outside. “Sam? Who the fuck’s Sam?”  
         “My bike ya dipshite. Now, if you’d be so kind as to move, I’ve enough of this air and want to go home.” Mark followed the finger that was pointing to a black and lime green motorcycle. After sizing the bike up he couldn’t help but start to laugh as he stood up, moving out of the man’s way. “What’s so fucking funny?” the man asked, his accent warbling the words.  
         “Oh nothing, that bike just seems rather big for someone your size,” Mark replied, a smug look covering his features as he watched the Irishman’s shoulders stiffen.  
         “Look here you piece of shite, I am perfectly tall enough to ride my bike. If anyone here wasn’t it’d be you.”  
          Mark scoffed and put a hand over his heart as if he’d been hurt by the man’s words. “I could very easily ride your stupid bike.”  
         “Oh yeah?” The green haired man answered back, a smirk flitted across his lips as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Prove it then.” Mark paled at the man’s challenge and felt his mouth go dry for a moment.  
         “I uh, I would but you know…I’m not really dressed for riding and I don’t really know the roads here,” Marks answered, running his hand through his hair yet again as he looked down at his clothes. A three-piece suit wasn’t the best riding material and he was afraid of ruining the fabric, knowing he wouldn’t hear the end of it from his family and friends. Chuckling, the green haired man went to his bike and swung his leg over, sitting on the currently silent beast.  
         “Yah sure you just aren’t a scared pussy?” he purred, causing Mark to look up sharply at the man, his eyes narrowing. “You Americans are all talk and no balls.” Mark opened his mouth to retort but the bike’s engine came alive and was revved, covering any sound that had escaped.  
         “Look here asshole, I’m not afraid of riding some stupid bike but I am new to Ireland and I don’t want to end up dead because I turned the wrong corner or something,” he finally got out, having to wait till the Irishman was done revving the engine every time Mark opened his mouth.  
        “Fine, I’ll take you to some place where you don’t have to worry about turns you pussy.” Mark stood there, contemplating whether to do it or not when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name.  
        “Fine, you have a deal. We need to leave now though,” he answered, quickly straddling the bike. The Irish man raised an eyebrow at him before laughing lightly and shaking his head, handing his helmet to the American.  
        “Put this on yah dipshite,” the green haired man grinned before standing the bike up, kicking the kickstand back and sitting back down. Mark pulled the helmet on and picked his feet up, settling them onto random grooves of the bike that he found before they took off, causing Mark to wrap his arms around the strange Irishman and eliciting a laugh from the latter.  
        Mark watched as they speed out of the parking lot, onto the street, and past a few people he recognized from the hotel. With a sigh the American turned his head and looked the other way. “My name’s Mark by the way,” his words muffled by the helmet and the bike. The Irishman’s head turned slightly though, signaling he had been heard.  
       “The name’s Sean but everyone calls me Jack,” the man replied, raising his voice above the noise. Mark nodded before sighing, watching the city blur by as Jack drove.


	2. The Ride of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes good on his word, is it worth it though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh!!! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I'm so glad you're all enjoy this!! I don't know how long this is going to be so it'll be a surprise for everyone involved! xD

     Mark should have expected this honestly, he had been really hoping that the other man would just drop him off somewhere and then Mark could just walk back to the hotel or something after saying he didn’t want to ride the bike. But as Jack slowed down on a road in the middle of nowhere Mark realized what a giant mistake he had made. “So, yah still think you can handle Sam?” the green haired man asked, coming to a complete stop and turning his head to look back at the other with a grin.  
     “Of course I can handle it,” Mark answered with a scoff, sitting up straight and unwrapping his arms from around the male. A breeze blew by and Mark shivered, remembering that he was so not dressed for this.  
     “Good, you wreck Sam here and you’ll owe me a new bike,” the Irishman threatened before standing and getting off the bike. Mark scooted forward so he was actually in the seat and hesitantly leaned forward, looking over all the gears, the handles, and the shifters. “Any time you’re ready,” Mark heard from his side. The redhead turned his head and glared as the other man crossed his arms over his chest and moved back slightly.  
     With a swipe of his tongue over his lower lip Mark reached out and grabbed the handles and shifter, glad the bike was already on and idle. He kept one foot on the ground, leaning his weight on it as he brought the other up onto the bike and started to add the gas. He jutted forward a few meters before stopping, almost falling off as he rocked forward due to the moment. The man was pretty sure he had almost had a heart attack from that small movement but the laughter from the side of the road distracted him.  
     Jack was doubled over, his arms covering his stomach and tears in his eyes. “You should have seen yourself!” he cried out, his laughter and accent making his words hard to understand. He tried standing up straight before locking his arms and legs straight out, moving his body forward while making motorcycle noises. He couldn’t keep it up for very long before he broke down into laughter once more. Mark frowned at him and looked back forward, trying it once more.  
     Mark revved the bike once, bracing himself this time for the sudden movement forward before taking off. He made it much further this time before the bike began to wobble, freaking Mark the fuck out and making the wobble much worse. The male leaned back, hoping that maybe he could use the wind resistance to his advantage until the bike leaned back with him. A wheelie was a cool trick but it was the last thing Mark wanted to be doing right now and as the bike continued to wobble and lean further back Mark decided that he had had enough and flung himself off the bike and into the grass filled ditch on the side of the road.

     Someone screaming his name brought the American back to himself as he fluttered his eyes open, staring up at the night sky and a concerned looking Irishman above him. “Are ye okay Mark? Mark, can yah hear me?” the man screamed, not wanting to remove the helmet in case of a concussion.  
     Mark let out a groan and closed his eyes as he rolled onto his side, “Yes Jack, I can hear you,” he wheezed out, trying to regain the breath that had left him upon impact.  
    “Oh thank fuck,” Jack breathed out in relief, watching the man move and breath. “You dumb shite, what the hell were you thinking?” he asked, sitting back in the grass, watching Mark sit back as well.  
     The American blinked as he sat back on his ass in the grass, taking in a few more breaths before removing the helmet. “I told you I could ride a bike,” was his only response as he grinned at the other man. Jack stared at him for a moment before cracking up, falling back onto the grass fully.  
    “That was less riding and more crashing you asshole!” Mark shrugged before joining in on the infectious laughter, laying back on the grass as well and laid there until their laughter died out. Jack was the first to break the quiet, “Come on, let’s go see what damage ye did to poor ol’ Sam.” Mark waved Jack off, needing a few more minutes to get his heart to calm down.  
     The green haired man rolled up onto his feet and stared down at Mark for a moment before chuckling and going over to his bike. Mark turned his head and watched the other walk away, hoping there wasn’t too much damage. He sat up and looked down at his grass stained clothes, knowing he would never hear the end of it. It had been worth it though, that had been the most fun he’d had in a long time.  
     Mark was still sitting in his spot as Jack rolled the bike back in front of him and kicked the kickstand out. “From what I can see the paint’s scratched but I’ll need to take a look underneath some actual light and make sure nothing broke inside,” Jack said, running his fingers over some of the scrapes. Feeling bad, Mark stood up on wobbly legs and went to the bike, stopping a few times to catch his balance.  
    “I’m really sorry Jack, I can pay for the repairs.”  
     Jack shrugged and waved the other off, “I’ll let you know the damage when I get him checked out. We should probably get going though.” Mark nodded and waited till Jack was on the bike before sitting behind the leaner man once more. Jack turned the bike on and brought the kickstand up before revving it to move forward only for the engine to sputter and then die. “No, no, no,” the green haired man muttered, turning the bike off and then on again to see if that would help. After several attempts Jack let out a groan and slumped forward on the bike. Mark looked around awkwardly, wondering what they were suppose to do now. “Well, it looks like we’re gonna have to walk,” Jack finally said, sitting up slightly.  
    “I am so sorry Jack, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”  
    “I know yah are Mark, don’t worry about it. My place is close to here if yah don’t mind walking there and yah can call a cabbie or something to pick yah up,” Jack sighed, sitting up fully and looking over his shoulder at the other.  
   “Sure, that sounds good to me,” the redhead said before getting off the bike and standing to the side, unsure of which way to head towards.  
   “Good, we should really hurry though. It’s gonna rain soon.” Mark looked up at the sky in confusion, it wasn’t exactly clear out but it didn’t look like it was going to rain any time soon.  
   “What do you mean? I thought the sky always looked like that,” he joked, looking back down at Jack. The other snorted as he got off the bike and started to walk with it.  
    “You’re right about it always looking like that but just ye watch. The longer yah live here the more you realize the rain never really fucking stops.”  
     True to Jack’s words, after 5 minutes of walking it started to pour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come and bother me at http://diskis.tumblr.com :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come and bother me at http://diskis.tumblr.com/


End file.
